Royal Blood
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Gareki stopped his running to catch his breath hiding against the brick wall of the large mansion. Vampires was a horrifying thought to think about at that moment. A noise echoed above him. Gareki didn't dare move but his plan seemed futile as said vampires found him. Red eye's blazing down at him with thirst. You didn't actually think you could get a away did you. Gareki screamed


Gareki sat in a black limo. staring at the large mansion with nervous eye's as the limo drove past trees and bushes, slowly getting closer to the place he was ordered to stay, by his father. Gareki could remember the exact words his father had said before leaving over seas. _This is not a choice, you must stay at this exact address the people living here will take_ _ **good**_ _care of you_. that was it, no good byes no hugs his father just turned and left right out of the church building they were in at that time.

There were no protest about the situation but gareki did ask why couldn't he have gone with his father over seas as well. but his dad simply said it evolved business and that it wasn't any of his business.

Gareki looked down to his chest where a silver cross was hanging from his neck, in other words the only remembrance of his father as he left for his over seas trip. Moving his royal blue eye's back to looking outside he noticed It was slightly cloudy, getting ready to poor down with rain at any moment. Gareki silently hoped he would make it inside before he could get wet.

He continued his sights on the mansion..

The mansion stood tall and some what haunting against the dark,clouded sky. A large gate was locked for the entrance of the mansion. Gareki stared up at the structure as the limo stopped just in front of it.

Your stop? asked the limo driver getting gareki's luggage out of the trunk. Gareki grabbed the door handle inhaled then exhaled slowly to calm his nerves then he opened the car door closing it behind him.

this your stop? asked the limo driver again.

oh,... yes. gareki said half way distracted. He pulled his suit case as the limo driver held it out to him. making his way back into the driver seat then drove away until out of sight.

gareki watched him go. then turned back to the large black gate. stepping closer to it gareki could see that the gate was made up of flower designs and patterns. he ran his pale fingers down the cold medal feeling the flower patterns touch as he passed by them.

All of a sudden the gates opened. as if just by a touch they suddenly became unlocked. gareki moved back slightly in surprise. they...opened? he stepped forward after a moment not sure if he should go in without permission. but then he heard the slight rumble of thunder in the distance.

his earlier thought being. not wanting to get wet. making his way into the structures property and walking around the big fountain that he found fascinating he came to the steps just as he felt the cold drops of ran on his pale shoulder.

oh no. gareki muttered under his breath as he quickly walked up the steps with his luggage in hand. There were two large brown wood double doors as gareki made his way up the stairs.

he knocked waiting for a few minutes but no one came. he frowned. maybe no ones ho-

The door opened slightly. gareki slowly reached for the handle and pushed the door all the way open. walking inside. he turned to thank the person that had opened the door but found no one there.

umm...? gareki looked around at the beautiful yet vacant home. sorry for the intrusion. he said quietly before walking farther into the complex. He came into an opening to see that there was a glass chandelier above him, dark red carpet leading all the way up the two way stair cases leading up to an upstairs hall way going another two separate ways.

gareki gaped slightly at the sight of this. this place is amazing. he whispered. he looked around seeing a figure laying down by a window.

gareki's expression turned to confusion. Then giddy. _so some one is here._ Gareki pulled his luggage as he walked over to the figure. as he walked closer he could tell that the person was sleeping.

Gareki scanned over him. he looked to be 17 The boy had pale skin and dark red hair the ends of it turning into a lighter shade. He had pale skin and wore a red scarf around his neck leaving his white button up shirt slightly opened to reveal his chest. He looked to be wearing a uniform for some kind of school gareki didn't recognize.

Letting go of the handle of his bag gareki crouched down reaching for the boy. touching his hand but quickly pulled back as he realized...the guy was cold as ice.

whoa! are you- gareki stopped himself as he again realized the boy didn't have a pulse.

Oh man! gareki said panicked pulling out his phone from his pocket he began to dial 911 for help but was forced to stop as a cold pale hand snatched his phone away.

damn your noisy. Said the boy getting into a sitting position. This isn't even your house. so could you please keep it down!

gareki's eye's widened in shock. w-what? your alive?

Why wouldn't I be alive? said the boy annoyed beyond belief that this person had woken him up. Honestly? what do you think I am, anyway.

your cold as ice and you didn't have a pulse! gareki said getting to his feet but was forced back down by a strong cold hand onto the couch the boy was sitting on.

w-what are you doing!? gareki said shocked as the red headed teen climbed over him.

what am I doing? The teenage boy said deeply. Oh I think you already know! I'm about to take you, of course. he leaned down trailing his tongue over gareki soft neck.

Gareki closed his eye's wincing. unable to move as he felt the other male's tongue begin his contact with his pale skin. Gareki let out a cry of urgency as he felt the soft yet wet movement.

s-stop. gareki said below his breath as the male above him stared at his neck with a seductive smirk on his lips before leaning down teeth bared getting ready to penetrate gareki's skin.

Ayato, what's going on here? asked a deep voice.

Gareki felt the boy named Ayato move away from his neck slightly to look at the person who had interrupted his snack. Reji?! he said annoyed.

Gareki opened his eye's to see a male around the same age as ayato, with almost black hair the tips of it turning into a lighter grey. He wore glasses and what looked to be the same uniform as ayato's but styled differently.

May I need to remind You that this is our entrance hall we use this area to greet our guests nothing more then that. reji says with a matter a fact tone with his arms crossed.

ayato scowled pulling himself all the way away from gareki. Jeez, your such a buzz-kill!

Gareki felt himself being able to move again as he sat up quickly from the couch and stormed up to Reji. you need to help me!

reji turned his red eye's to look at gareki. and who are you? he asked bored.

I'm Gareki, my dad ordered me to stay at this address, he had some sort of business over seas. ... that's all I know. gareki said

reji looked back to Ayato. Why wasn't I informed about this, ayato do you know any thing about this?

as if. How would I possible know anything like this. This is news to me as much as it is to you. ayato says looking at gareki. You never said you were moving in with us shitless!

You didn't give me a chance- and what did you just call me? said gareki

If you haven't noticed your as shitless as a cat with it's tail between it's legs. ayato says bluntly putting his nose up into the air with his eye's closed

Gareki glared at him. son of a-

this is strange indeed. says reji interrupting him.

gareki turned to him. how so?

follow me and we'll talk about it. reji says turning around and began walking. see that his luggage gets delivered to his room.

Gareki frowned in confusion turning around just in time to see a shadowed man with his suit case disappear into shadows. Gareki shivered slightly and followed Reji wondering what that was.

all the while he could feel Ayato's green eye's on him. as him and reji walked around a corner.

* * *

Gareki sat down in a royal blue Victorian chair, reji had decided to invite ayato in the conversation for better understanding of why he was now living in their mansion until his father returned over a business trip.

Gareki could feel ayato's eye's looking at him. He ignored the red head at his best. listening to reji speak instead.

Now Let us begin. Tell us how exactly you were able to enter this house and about your self? reji says.

um? I'm 17- gareki started but was interrupted as a voice spoke over his.

well, well ,Well. look what we have here. a nice looking boy to pay us a visit?

Gareki looked up to see a teenage boy with long brown-orange hair with deep green eye's resting his cheek on his hand smirking down at him. w-what? gareki stutter quietly.

in a flash gareki felt something soft and wet lick his cheek. ah!? he yelped in surprise flinching away and quickly brought a hand up to his cheek that had been licked.

My, my. you sure do taste good. says the teen that had just been on the top floor. gareki thought _how did he get down here so fast?!_ he looked at the boy with long brown-orange hair in confusion before he heard another voice whisper in his ear.

Let me have a lick too. and yet again gareki felt the tingly feeling of a soft yet wet tongue lick his ear. ug stop! gareki said flinching forward. hearing the both of them giggle as they agreed that he tasted sweet.

Reji looked at the three of them with an expressionless face. stop that Laito, Kanato. it's not good to be rude to our guest. let alone lick them. he says.

but why? Keeping something away as delicious as this is unbearable. Laito says in a playful way with a smile on his lips.

He's right. says Kanato. Hugging his bear tightly.

Back off!, yours truly saw him first. says ayato. Basically I'm going to be his first **everything.** he says the last part with more force making gareki shiver. _what the hell is wrong with these people?!_

How Lame! said an agitated voice.

Ayato clenchéd his teeth together standing up quickly. Dammit Subaru! I know that's you come out and show yourself!

I'm right here. Says the same agitated voice. Gareki looks up to see a boy the same age as the rest, with white hair the tips colored a light pink, he to was wearing a uniform like the others. Gareki didn't fail to notice that his shirt was ripped. he knew that this guy had anger issues from the sight of him.

Subaru glared at gareki with his red eye's, I knew I smelled a mortal. what's he doing here? he asked angrily. pissed off that gareki had some how awaken him from his sleep.

Gareki blinked. how did you get in here so quietly-

answer my question! said Subaru smashing his fist into a near by wall.

gareki shut his mouth quickly. _Yep...anger issues_.

humph. reji breathed pushing up his glasses. I don't quit understand your explanation, you say your father went over seas for a business trip but left you with an address into a house of people you don't know. sounds highly unsafe.

gareki agreed with that. it was definitely clear that these people were crazy and not at all in the proper mood to watch over him while his father was gone. I'm 17 I can take care of myself, so why did my dad send me here and on top of that I don't know them. half of them already harassed me. as far as I'm concerned...I'm in a house full of crazy people. at least most of them are. gareki thought standing up from the royal blue chair.

um, This was a mistake. i'll just leave. gareki said walking around a couch heading for the two large brown doors.

wait just a minute. said reji . gareki instantly stopped and turned to look at him.

don't you think it would be rude to leave while I'm trying to figure this out for your sake. reji says glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

uhh? gareki muttered unsure of what to do. reji's eye's were making him kind of nervous to move from his standing spot.

I wonder if he's the one that that man mentioned the other day? says a voice gareki hadn't heard yet. he turned around half way to look at a light blonde boy laying down on one of the couches with his eye's closed listening to ear buds in his ears. he like everyone else was wearing a uniform of a school gareki didn't know.

shuu? do you know something about this? ayato asked him.

mayyybeee . shuu says some what playfully.

don't give us that maybe shit. we all deserve an explanation. says Ayato annoyed.

shuu was quiet for a few seconds before speaking. it was that man again. he contacted me a few days ago. he told me we would be having a guest from the church and that we should treat the person with respect.

 _so much for respect_. Gareki thought.

huh? are you telling me that shitless here is the royal blood? asked ayato in disbelief.

what!? gareki said not understanding what he just said. _Royal blood? what kind of crap?..._

Let's be real. our guest here is more like a sacrifice then a royal blood. says Laito.

uh huh. shuu hummed just remembering something. he opened his dark blue eye's. the man mentioned that we can't kill him.

Gareki jumped slightly at that. _what...the...fuck...?_

If that's the situation then we're going to have a very long relationship with this boy. Laito says looking at gareki.

Gareki's face was twisted into nervousness and frightened. reji turns to him. let us introduce ourselves. He pointed to the blonde haired teen layng on the couch. that's Shuu.

Ayato. ayato smirked as his named was called.

Laito. we are going to have soo much funn little fuckerr~. the boy sang with a smirk on his lips.

Kunato. Kanato grabbed his bears arm and waved it at gareki. a creepy smiled on his lips as he stared wide eyed at gareki's face. you taste delicious.

Subaru. Subaru scowled at gareki.

and I'm Reji. He explains to gareki.

Gareki backed away slightly, he needed to get out of this house **NOW.** I-I still don't know about this... gareki stuttered a little. what's all this talk about me being a royal blood. I'm not supposed to be here. And to top things off...y-your all crazy. he said still backing away little by little. I need to call...my dad.

Just as gareki said that ayato reached his hand into his pocket and came out with gareki's phone.

gareki stared at it before glaring at ayato. I need that. now.

I don't think that I should. After all you are our guest. ayato said holding the phone out unnoticing that Subaru took it. and smashed it with one hand letting the pieces cascade over the floor.

Gareki watched as they did. He looked up to Subaru. son of a bitch-

Now , Now little fucker watch that tone of yours. says Laito coming up behind gareki. you won't need that phone after all you'll still have fun with mee~

And lets not forget how good you taste. you won't mind if I just have a slight sip of your blood will you? Kanato says into one of gareki's ears.

I could use a sip as well. says Laito into gareki's other ear. Your smell is so intoxicating. Little fucker. Laito hissed in gareki's ear making him flinch away with a gasp. He backed away tripping backwards and landing on his bottom. his hand stinging with pain.

gareki held it up to notice a small peace of his phone's glass was in his hand. He quickly pulled it out and threw it somewhere. seeing a red line of blood slide down all the way to his wrist. a bad feeling over came him as he all of a sudden looked up to everyone in the room staring at him with red hungry eye's. Gareki could see the slightest bit of sharp teeth in their mouths and he now knew what these people were no these weren't people they were vampires it all made since now!

gareki stared in shock as he realized the horrifying truth. his eye's shook as they all began to come closer. Gareki remembered the silver cross around his neck he quickly grabbed it and ripped it off holding out to them all.

Bastards Stay the fuck away! he yelled in panic. the room went silent but there was a faint chuckle from shuu as he noticed gareki's mistake.

you don't actually think that vampires die from holy water, garlic, and crosses do you even the old stake threw the heart doesn't work. reji says.

Gareki's hand shook as he held up the cross not believing the boys words until they all began to come closer again unfaltering as he continued to hold up the cross.

Kanato laughed. he just doesn't get it does he?

right you are. Says Ayato. shitless here thinks he can take us on. what a joke.

seeing that this wasn't working. gareki quickly got to his feet backing away quickly. stay away!

but they continued to walk towards him.

gareki turned around ready to run as fast as he could but bumped into a hard chest. looking up he saw Laito standing there with a smirk. quickly holding gareki's arms with a strong grip. Gareki fought against him but vampires apparently were strong. not today little fucker. Laito says leaning down towards gareki's pale neck moving aside his black shirt he grazed his fangs over gareki's soft skin.

gareki jerk. mumbling for him to stop and to get away heck he even starting kicking but nothing seemed to work. He felt the small feeling of laito's fangs on his shoulder.

No- no Please! stop-ugh! Gareki's closed his eye's tightly as Laito's fangs entered his flesh. he felt his strength slipping away from him as laito sucked his sweet blood. Gareki felt drained as he did, closing his eyes tightly and wincing as laito made a slurping sound.

Gareki could feel the presense of the other vampires making there way towards them. gareki knew that this would end badly if they all wanted to suck his blood forcing up strength he twisted violently out of laito's grip feeling his fangs leave his shoulder as the boy fell to the floor.

His legs loseing there strength for a second. all of the vampires stared down at him with sadistic looks in their eye's. Forcing himself to get up he quickly pushed passed Konato before any of them could grab him and ran into two double doors into a dark corridor.

He needed to find those two wooden doors to get out not worry about some dark place. Gareki slowled his running looking around quickly for a way out breathing hard in panic that one of the vampires would grab him but none of them did luckily, gareki chose a different way not wanting to stand in one place for long. he began to run down another hallway gasping as he saw konato standing by tables of sweets.

your sent is lingering. he said quietly as gareki ran passed him. turning a corner gareki saw a phone, he could use it to call a taxi to pick him up. stopping he picked up the phones handle but noticed the string was cut a dreaded feeling coursed threw gareki's body at that lost of hope. he heard a deep chuckle and looked around himself in panic.

I told you we would be having fun here~ so why would you need a phone? said laito's voice. Gareki backed away from the phone his back bumping into someone. A hand slithered up his arm landing on his shoulder. where do you think your going? Little Fucker~ Laito hissed in his ear.

Gareki yelped running away from him back into another hallway that suddenly looked familiar he could see the two large wooden double doors waiting for him as he pressed his hands against it pushing it hard. This has to open, please! Pulling away he searched the door quickly for a door knob but a hand slammed on the door.

Gareki gasped and jumped back a little as he saw ayato looking at him with a smirk his fangs showing. Please entertain me by moaning out in ecstasy, come on I'm daring you, do it so loudly that it makes you wither in pain. ayato said seductively into gareki's ear.

Gareki pushed him away running in a different direction yet again all the while hearing ayato's laugh from behind.

Is there any way out of here! gareki said running up a stair case not bothering to look behind him at the fear of them all coming after him.

 _(In the distance a door lock breaks.)_

Gareki ran down a dark hallway seeing a door open. hoping that he could find some sort of weapon or maybe even another way out. going into the room he shuts the door behind himself and locks it.

He looked around still breathing hard from the panic and running. walking over to a table he saw lots of jewelry but nothing he could fight with. walking over to a window he looked out hoping to see a stair case leading out of this hell house but was in horrored shock as he saw a man standing there with a suit on. he had purple hair like konato and pale skin. the man began to turn around. All of a sudden gareki felt a pain in his chest reaching his hands up to his heart and backed away against a book shelf.

it hurts! he said hitting his back against the shelf and knocking a couple of books down.

 _I don't have any time for this. Their going to find me!_ gareki stepped forward weakly looking back at the window to see that the man was gone, maybe he had been imaging things. turning back around he began to walk towards the door hopeing that the vampires would be gone, but stepped on something, looking down he noticed a small book and a picture peaking slightly out of it.

crouching down he reaches for it picking it up to look at the picture first noticing a small baby wrapped in a blanket, being held with short black hair. This is me as a baby, what is this doing here? He moved his eye's to look at the small book and reads over the cursive writing. He's shocked to say that he actually isn't his dads actual son. gareki's eye's widen in shock. T-that can't be true. what is this book even doing in here-

but stops talking as a voice came into the quiet room. _Oh no!_ gareki thought paniced. _They found me!_

Out of all the rooms in this house you just had to chose this one. says Reji sitting on a table. all the other vampires were in the room eyeing gareki.

why would you run away from us, we won't hurt you. asked Kanoto still holding his teddy bear tightly.

Gareki got to his feet glaring at all of them while backing away. Like hell, I don't believe you.

Looks like you don't ave much of a choice, no matter how you look at it, your not leaving this house. says reji with a serious tone. All of them started to advance towards gareki.

Gareki backed up until he felt his back hit against a wall. he searched around himself looking for a weapon to only find a long glass candle holder, picking it up and holding it out threateningly towards the vampires.

Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From me. gareki said slowly in a threatening voice.

You got a mouth on you, shitless. Says ayato appearing behind gareki forcefully grabbing his chin lifting it up to reveal gareki's neck.

Gareki could feel ayato's cold breathe on his neck and the shock from it all sent his vision to g=become blurry. the vampires in front of him continued to advance towards him.

 _I'm...going to...die here... **DARKNESS..**_


End file.
